People need different amounts of support for their footwear depending on their characteristics, such as weight and gait, and upon the intended use of the footwear. For example, in some situations, such as during cross-training, it may be beneficial to have longitudinal and lateral support in the footwear. Alternatively, in some situations, such as sprinting, it may be beneficial to have longitudinal support, but not lateral support.
In addition to providing footwear that meets a wearer's support needs, the footwear needs to provide maximum performance and maintain comfort, efficiently transferring energy and providing flexibility. Furthermore, footwear needs to be lightweight and durable. For example, a bicyclist needs footwear that provides adequate support in the area surrounding the ball of the foot to reduce foot fatigue and provide flexibility both while bicycling and when dismounted from the bicycle. Additionally, the footwear needs to be lightweight and have the ability to flex according to the flexure of the wearer's foot.
Thus, there is a need for a sole support system that provides a wearer with the desired flexure characteristics while maintaining the desired level of performance and support.